


Take Our Bodies Higher

by littlelouishiccups



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Operator!Harry, Sex Toys, You know how this goes, and very smutty, etc etc etc, it's a very brief conversation but just an fyi, louis and harry discuss the deaths of jay and robin at the end of chapter one, the rest of the fic if HAPPY!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelouishiccups/pseuds/littlelouishiccups
Summary: Harry wasn’t often caught off guard at his job anymore. He called different men Sir, Master, or Daddy for work almost every week, but he’d never been told he was a good boy in a voice quite like that.In which Harry is a phone sex operator and Louis dials a wrong number.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ve got to be fucking _kidding_ me.” 

Louis pulled the phone away from his face and glared. 

“What happened?” His co-worker, friend, and office-mate, Niall, asked him warily. Their desks were pushed together in the middle of the small room, facing each other, and he peaked around his monitor to look at Louis. 

“I was on hold for almost thirty minutes and the line just randomly disconnected!” 

Niall winced. “That sucks. Better luck next time.” 

Louis ran a hand over his face. His life was really fucked. He’d busted his ass during undergrad in order to graduate summa cum laude, spent all of his free time doing volunteer work to cushion his resume, took the MCAT two times and spent hundreds of dollars on applications, only to _not_ get accepted into med school. Instead, he now worked for people who _did_ get into medical school, as the insurance authorizations manager at a children’s health clinic. And while he loved kids, he loathed his job.  

He’d decided a couple of months ago that he was tired of wallowing in self-pity at a dead-end job and applied to a master’s program to study molecular biology. He was counting down the days until the fall term started and he could get his life moving forward again. 

He took a deep breath and punched aggressively at the buttons to the 1-800 number again and brought the phone up to his ear with a sigh. Instead of the automated message he had near-memorized after calling the number almost every day for the past several months, a woman’s voice answered. 

“Hey there sexy, We’re glad you called-” 

Louis gasped in terror and slammed the phone down onto the receiver so hard he ended up knocking the entire thing to the ground. He glanced up sheepishly at Niall, who was staring at him with a mixture of shock and judgment, as if Louis had just spontaneously turned into Mike Pence. 

“You okay?” He asked slowly after a moment, while Louis’ face flushed in embarrassment. 

Louis shook his head and glanced back down at the phone, retrieving it carefully from the ground and holding it away from his body as if it might suddenly come to life. 

“I think I just accidentally dialed a phone sex line.” 

Niall’s mouth dropped open and he stared for a second before bursting into raucous laughter. Louis scowled at him as he watched Niall double over in his chair and slap at his knee. It wasn’t _that_ funny. Louis was mortified. 

“I called one of those a couple of times back in college,” Niall said after he was finished taking joy from Louis’ pain, wiping at the tears that had formed in his eyes. 

Louis raised his eyebrows. For some reason, that information didn’t surprise him. “Really.” 

“Yeah,” Niall shrugged and turned back to his computer. “No shame. Worth the money, but then I found a real person to suck me off instead and stopped calling.” 

“I thought I said you had to stop talking about Shawn,” Louis pointed his finger sternly in Niall’s direction. “Every time you do I want to throw up.” 

Niall talking about how much he loved his boyfriend made Louis depressed. A month prior had marked his third Valentine’s Day alone in a row, and when Niall started talking about Shawn, Louis got to thinking about how chronically single and sexually frustrated he was, which made him even more depressed. 

“I wasn’t talking about him,” Niall rested his chin on his hand and got that stupid dreamy look in his eye that always appeared whenever someone mentioned his boyfriend. “But he’s great, isn’t he?” 

Louis rolled his eyes and returned to his work, verifying to see if he’d dialed the number correctly a few seconds ago and finding that he'd flipped two of the numbers. He made sure to dial very carefully for every other phone call the rest of the day. The woman’s voice saying “hey sexy” kept playing over and over in his head. Louis didn't even _like_ women, but Niall’s approval of the phone sex operater world had his interest officially piqued. Surely there were phone sex lines for men seeking men, right? Suddenly, the voice playing over and over in his head became a man’s. 

He was still wondering about male phone sex operators when he got home from work that evening. God, he was pathetic. Only losers resorted to calling phone sex lines. 

“Why can’t you just download Grindr like everyone else?” Louis muttered to himself as he turned his key into the front door lock of his apartment. 

He was immediately met at the door by his labradoodle, Cliff, who he petted affectionately before attaching his leash to take him outside to the bathroom. He walked him around a bit, thinking that if real life was anything like the movies, he’d meet his perfect man at the dog park of his apartment complex while they bonded over their dogs sniffing each other’s assholes. 

But as Louis had previously established, his life was fucked. Things didn’t work out so easily for him. He and his ex-boyfriend had more or less accidentally fallen into power play in bed and Louis had yet to find someone else who’s kinks lined up with his. All the subby gay or bi men he knew were taken. 

He returned to his apartment once Cliff started laying down on the grass in favor of bouncing around. He grabbed a beer and then they cuddled on the couch while Louis googled the number he’d dialed earlier and after some minimal searching, found that the company did have male operators. 

Louis contemplated for a moment before deciding to facetime his best friend for validation. 

The call connected and Zayn smiled at him from beneath a black hoodie. “Hey, man. What’s up?” 

“I have an important question for you,” Louis told him very seriously, getting right down to it. 

Zayn rested his chin on his hand. “Yeah?” 

“Would you still be my friend if I called a phone sex line?” 

Zayn reacted the way he always did in times of crisis, by blinking at Louis twice and then hanging up. Louis scowled at his phone and texted Zayn a single middle finger emoji before tossing his phone to the side and getting up to make himself some dinner. Nothing to take your mind off of phone sex quite like grilling up a cheese. 

One sandwich and a few more drinks later and Louis couldn’t remember why he thought dialing the number had been such a scary idea in the first place. He let Cliff out into the living room and then closed his bedroom door to settle in. 

“Hey there, sexy.” The voice sounded different from the one he’d heard earlier, but the message was the same. “We’re so glad you called. What are you looking for tonight?” 

“Uh,” Louis said stupidly. Suddenly, he was completely sober. He’d never felt more awkward in his entire life and couldn’t think of anything less sexy than feeling like he might have a panic attack. He almost hung up, but, “Can I talk to a guy?” 

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” the woman said, voice sounding way less put on and seductive than it had a moment ago. “Anyone in particular you want to talk to?” 

“Uh,” Louis swallowed. Was he supposed to know the answer to that? Didn’t people just call, come, and go? “No. I’ve never called before.” 

“No problem,” she told him. “I’ll go ahead and patch you through to one of our best. Have fun.” 

The line clicked and he was met with brief silence before the phone started to ring. 

\----- 

Harry had never been more bored in his entire life. He had the volume on his phone turned down as far as it could go with him still being able to hear the man grunting and breathing harshly into his ear. At least he was easy. He was a first time caller and Harry barely had to talk at all to get him going, and now he just let out the occasional breathless “yeah,” or grunt of his own while the guy did his thing. 

Being a phone sex operator wasn’t glamorous, but it paid the bills. When he’d first started out, Harry had loved it. From his experience, there were pretty much two types of people who called phone sex lines: people who were lonely, and people who couldn’t get the kind of sex they were into in real life. He’d learned about more fetishes and kinks in his first week than he had in his entire life. There were some he would prefer to have never have learned about, but he found a lot of them fascinating and… enlightening. 

After almost a year of the job though, Harry was getting more bored and disheartened with every call. There was only so much pretending to be into rubbing someone’s dick with your feet a person could take. Not that Harry judged, he just wasn’t personally into feet. 

He picked at the already chipping black polish on his fingernails while the guy on the phone came with a yell. Harry was barely able to ask him if that felt good before the man hung up on him. Typical. 

A glance at the time on his phone after the line went dead, told Harry he’d probably only have one more call before his shift ended. Thank God. The entire evening had been brutal. He’d started out the night with a guy who wanted to pretend Harry was crushing him beneath his feet and it had all been downhill from there. 

A call came through about two minutes later and Harry sighed before bringing his phone to his ear. He cleared his throat and tried not to wince as he greeted the customer. 

“Hey, stud.” 

“Um, hello,” the voice on the other end was light and slightly scratchy. Harry didn’t recognize it. He didn’t think he’d talked to this man before. 

“What’s your name, handsome?” Harry asked, standing up from the chair at his desk to sit on his bed. He fully prepared to pass out as soon as this call was over. 

The guy giggled and Harry smiled. He had a pleasant laugh, light and airy with the same scratchy quality as his voice. Harry wondered how scratchy his voice got after having a dick down his throat. 

“How do you know I’m handsome?” he asked and Harry shrugged, even though the guy couldn’t see him. He didn’t know that, but he noted that the man didn’t disagree. Harry appreciated that. He wasn’t in the mood to reassure someone that they were desirable. 

“You have a handsome voice.” 

“So do you.” 

“Thanks,” Harry said. He was usually all for flirting or conversation that could extend his call time and his pay, especially when the banter wasn’t creepy, but he was exhausted and ready for his night to end. He decided to speed things along. 

“What should my handsome voice call you when I come?” 

The man’s breath hitched. That was more like it. 

“I’m Louis,” he said after a moment’s hesitation. Harry wondered if that was a real name or if he’d just been given the name of the guy’s best friend. “What’s your name?” 

“Nice to meet you, Louis. You can call me whatever you like.” 

Louis hummed in what sounded like amusement. “How predictable.” 

Harry laughed, making an effort to keep the sound soft. His normal loud honk of a laugh wasn’t sexy. 

“You ever done this before, babe?” 

“Had phone sex?” Louis asked. “Yes. Paid for it with a stranger? No.” 

Another first timer. Louis was looking to be more promising than the last guy. Harry had a soft spot for the shy, polite first timers. They were usually the ones who called him back as regulars. 

“We don’t have to be strangers. Would you like me to help get you started?” 

Louis scoffed. “I’m a twenty-six year old man, love. I don’t need any help getting started.” 

Harry hummed and waited to see if Louis would back up those words with some action. They sat there for a few moments, listening to each other breathing. Harry was about to break and take the reigns back when Louis finally spoke. 

“Well,” he said, clearing his throat. “Tell me what you’re wearing, I guess.” 

“And you say I’m predictable,” Harry joked before he looked down at his body and answered truthfully. “Just a t-shirt and some briefs.” 

“Mmm. Are you hard?” 

Harry was not hard. “Yeah, fuck. So hard. The tip of my dick is poking out of my underwear.” 

He thought about saying he couldn’t wait to stick the tip of his hard dick into Louis’ ass, but he wasn’t sure if Louis was into that yet. He couldn’t get a good read on him. 

“I bet you look so pretty like that,” Louis murmured and Harry raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t been called pretty on the phone in a while. People tended to hear his deep, gruff voice and assume he was a large burly man, but he quite liked being called pretty. “Bet you’d look even prettier on your knees for me.” 

Ah. So it was like that. Harry grabbed one of his dildos from his bedside table and settled in, prepared to stick the dildo in his mouth to make the mental image more realistic for Louis once they really got going. 

“Can’t wait to wrap my lips around you,” Harry said, making his voice huskier. “Wanna taste you so bad.” 

Louis tsked. “Don’t know if you’ve earned that quite yet.” 

The corner of Harry’s mouth lifted in a small smile. So it was like _that_. Louis was definitely keeping him on his toes.

“What can I do?” Harry asked, letting out an exaggerated shaky breath. “Please, Louis. I want you _so_ bad.” 

He got distracted from Louis’ response when he heard the front door to the apartment open and slam shut in the other room, signalling that Liam was home from his Wednesday night discussion group. A few seconds later, he tapped twice on Harry’s door before cracking it open and peeking his head in. 

“You working?” he whispered. 

Harry nodded. _Last call_ , he mouthed back.  

“I’m ordering pizza,” Liam informed him, still whispering but not as quietly. He was the least stealthy person Harry had ever met, honestly. “Want your usual?” 

 _Please_ , Harry mouthed and Liam nodded, quietly closing the bedroom door again. Louis cleared his throat in Harry’s ear and Harry winced. He had no idea what Louis wanted him to do, so he settled for a loud moan and hoped that was sufficient.  

Clearly, it wasn’t. 

“I’m not keeping your interest at all, am I?” Louis chuckled. “Not a character you like playing?” 

He didn’t sound angry or annoyed, just a little disappointed. Harry’s stomach sank. Louis was easily the nicest guy he’d talked to all evening, he didn’t want him to have a bad night. 

“No,” He rushed to assure him, sitting up a bit straighter. “No, I’m into it.” 

“It’s alright, babe,” Louis said softly. He really had such a lovely voice. He’d make a killing being a phone sex operator himself. Despite himself, Harry briefly wondered what he looked like. “I know it’s not everyone’s cup of tea.” 

Harry frowned. That sounded like the voice of a man who’d opened up about his sexual interests before and been turned down. Harry deserved to be fired for making him sound so sad. 

“And it’s getting late,” Louis continued before Harry had a chance to say anything. “You have many calls before me?” 

“A few,” Harry told him, resigning himself to admit that he’d ruined this one. At least Louis seemed chatty. Maybe he could squeeze another five minutes out of him. 

“You’re my last call of the night,” he continued. “I’m sorry. My roommate just got home and distracted me.” 

“Well, that answers my question,” Louis said, with what Harry thought might be amusement coloring his voice. “Clearly you weren’t into it if you’re so easily distracted, huh?” 

Harry hesitated. Maybe this was still salvageable. 

“You should punish me for being so naughty,” he suggested. “Choke me on your cock and make me wait to come.” 

He was met with silence and he desperately hoped he was on the right track here. 

“Mmm,” Louis considered after a few seconds. “Sounds fun.” 

Harry threw his fist in the air in silent victory. 

“Hold me in place and I’ll relax my throat while you fuck my mouth,” Harry whispered, settling back against his pillows to play this out. 

“You like being used like that?” Louis asked, his voice breaking slightly. 

That sound was Harry’s favorite part of his job. He loved getting to listen as other men worked themselves up just from hearing him talk and Louis had hit the nail on the head of Harry’s personal preferences. He loved being used in order to bring pleasure to others. He didn’t think he’d be so good at this job if he didn’t want to make other people feel good. Even if they were creepy sometimes. 

“I fucking love it,” Harry answered truthfully. He could hear the distant slick, telling sounds of Louis’ hand working over his cock and he reached for his dildo again. 

He let saliva pool in his mouth for a moment, and then he started to suck, pleased with himself when Louis swore at the sound. He moaned around the silicone in his mouth, pushing the dildo far enough into his throat to activate his gag reflex. 

“Holy shit,” Louis breathed. “You’re really fucking good at your job, aren’t you?” 

Harry laughed with his mouth full before moaning along with Louis, trying to time the sounds he made with the sound of Louis’ slick hand. Harry could tell he was on speaker phone now and wondered if Louis was jacking himself off with both hands, or if one hand was teasing at his hole while the other stroked himself just right. 

“You feel so good,” Louis gasped and Harry just sat there for a moment in awe, listening to the beautiful little sounds Louis made as he worked himself. 

He noted with minor horror, that if he indulged for much longer, he’d start to actually get turned on himself. Harry was only human, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t gotten off during calls with clients before, but he could probably count the number of times on one hand. He had a feeling he was about to need both. His face felt hot. 

“I’m getting close,” Louis breathed after another minute or two, voice sounding tight, like he was making an effort to hold back. “Where do you want me to come?” 

He didn’t think he’d ever been asked that before. Not in real life and certainly not at work. The question startled him into answering honestly. 

“Wanna be messy. Please, I love it. Come all over my face and on my mouth. Wanna lick you off my lips.” 

“Oh, my God,” Louis panted. “That’s so fucking hot.” 

Harry let out a moan that wasn’t entirely unstaged, his dick starting to thicken. He freed himself from his underwear, but didn’t move to do anything else just yet. He wasn’t sure if he had permission. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Louis asked like a fucking mind reader. Harry could hear the slick sounds of his hand speeding up again. 

Harry hesitated. He hadn’t thought Louis wanted him to be getting off yet, but he also didn’t want Louis to think he was unaffected. He wasn’t sure what the correct answer was here, and he wanted to give the right one. 

“Was waiting for you to tell me I could,” he admitted. 

Louis made a little noise in the back of his throat. “Good boy.” 

Harry wasn’t often caught off guard at this job anymore. He called different men Sir, Master, or Daddy for work almost every week, but he’d never been told he was a good boy in a voice quite like that. And the words had never caused his cock to become hard as rock in response. 

Caused his dick to twitch with interest? Maybe. But any arousal he felt while working was almost always ruined as soon as it began. 

He looked down at his traitorous cock with a whine. 

“You like that, baby?” Louis cooed, and Harry wanted to _die_. “Being my good boy?” 

Harry made a noise that he was not proud of and Louis hummed contentedly in his ear. 

“You can touch yourself,” Louis told him and Harry immediately complied, wrapping a tight hand around his throbbing cock. “Want you to feel good too.” 

“Thank you,” Harry gasped, working his hand hard and fast. He realized with a start, that he wanted to come with Louis, which meant that he needed to move quickly. 

“You really are a good boy, aren’t you?” Louis’ voice was soft and sweet. 

Clearly working himself up wouldn’t be too difficult with Louis talking like that in his ear. He was already nearing the edge. His endurance was supposed to be better than this. He talked dirty and heard men grunt for a living. Why the hell was he suddenly so affected? 

They stopped talking for a bit, both settling for breathing into each other’s ears as they brought themselves close. 

“Shit,” Louis said suddenly. “I’m gonna-” 

He gasped and then fell silent as he came, which was so unexpected and hot that Harry fell over the edge too. He came with a shout, stroking himself through it until his touch became too much. 

“That sounded really pretty,” Louis said, still panting slightly. “Fuck, I need a smoke after that,” he paused. “I... hope I didn’t cross any lines.” 

“No, I really enjoyed it,” Harry assured him, touched that his feelings were being considered at all. He really hoped he got to hear from Louis again. 

“I’m glad.” 

Harry wiped his hand off on his bedsheets and kicked the dildo to the side. 

“You got any plans for the rest of the night?” 

“Nah,” Louis answered, breath still slightly uneven. “Probably just eat a bag of popcorn and binge Netflix, if I’m honest.” 

That sounded awesome. Harry was jealous. He had an early class in the morning, so it was almost bedtime for him if he didn’t want to hate himself in the morning. He’d eat the pizza Liam ordered and then call it a night. 

“The best kind of night, if you ask me,” he told Louis. 

“Agreed.” 

“I had fun talking to you, Louis. Thanks for giving me a call.” 

“Me too,” Louis said lightly. “Who can I ask for if I want to talk to you again?” 

Harry grinned. “H. You can ask for H. I usually work weekday nights and Saturdays.” 

“Good to know,” Louis murmured. “It was nice to meet you, H.” 

A click signalled that he’d hung up. Harry took a deep breath and collapsed back onto his bed. 

“Nice to meet you too, Louis,” he whispered to himself. 

\----- 

Louis made himself wait before calling H again, but he thought about his deep voice going high and loud when he came almost every night for days. That was _if_ H had even really come at all. He’d probably been faking. Louis wasn’t naive enough to think he was the lucky guy who got the professional phone sex operator to actually orgasm for real. The guy had been extremely convincing, but Louis could also tell he was just really great at his job, so he wasn’t quite sure what to think. He found it hard to believe that H would miraculously be into the same kinks Louis was into.  

Louis liked taking care of people, and there was nothing more arousing than having someone submit to him and put all of their trust in him to do so. He hadn’t had a chance to practice any power-play for a while, and after the last call with H, he was starting to crave it. He wanted H to do what he told him to and he wanted to get to listen as H complied, but he didn’t think that was normally how these things went. He was at least certain that there was no way H trusted him. He might not even be naturally submissive and was just good at playing a role. 

Despite his doubts, Louis finally gave in and called H again a few weeks later on a Thursday night. He spoke to a woman again and held his breath as he was patched over. H answered after three rings. 

“Hey sexy,” He greeted Louis in his slow, deep voice. His voice gave Louis the same goosebumps as it’d done the first time. 

“Hello again,” Louis said. “It’s uh... Louis.” 

“Louis,” H said warmly, but with absolutely no trace of recognition in his voice. “I’m happy you called me again.” 

Louis rolled his eyes at himself. Of course there was no way H would remember him. Who even knew how many different men he talked to every night, and it had been almost three weeks since Louis called him. He wondered how many people fell for H’s easy charm, though. How many men H made feel special. Louis wasn’t unique. 

He laughed both at himself and at the situation. “Babe, you don't have to pretend that you remember me. But I'm very impressed with your acting.” 

H hesitated and Louis could practically hear him racking his brain to see if he could figure out which of his callers Louis was. 

“I remember you, Louis,” he said triumphantly after another moment. “Why’d you take so long to call me back? I liked being a good boy for you. Do I get to be your good boy again tonight?” 

Louis’ stomach dropped to the ground. This was dangerous. H was dangerous. One conversation and he’d already figured out exactly which of Louis’ buttons needed pushing to get him going. 

“I’d really like that,” he told him, settling down in his bed, back propped up against a pile of pillows. 

“Mmm,” H hummed and the sound went directly to Louis’ cock. “Me too. How can I be your good boy tonight?” 

“I’d really like to tease you a bit and listen to you get off. I’d like to tell you what to do, if that’s something you’re up for,” Louis told him honestly. Hell, he was paying for this. There was nothing to lose by being open and honest with his desires. If H wasn’t into this, they could do something else. Or Louis could get a life and stop calling a sex line. 

“Wanna get you off, though,” H said, a slight protest to Louis’ plan. 

Louis paused as he thought about how best to convince him. “Getting you off will get me off,” 

“Oh. Yeah, okay,” H said. He was so goddamn agreeable. Louis wanted to know if he was really just that easy going or if he’d been trained to be every man’s perfect wet dream on the phone. “How should I get myself off for you?” 

“Have you done anything like this before?” Louis asked. He wanted to know what he was working with before they got started. He was nervous about crossing lines. “Do you already have a safeword you’d like to use if you need it?” 

H’s breath hitched on the other end of the line. “I don’t usually get asked for a safeword on calls. I like to use the color system, though. Red, yellow, green.” 

Louis frowned, put off by the knowledge that H’s limits might not have been respected in the past. Nobody deserved that. 

“I’d like for you to always use your safewords with me,” Louis told him. “No matter what. I want to know how you’re feeling and if you’re uncomfortable. Be honest with me.” 

“Yes, sir,” H said, his deep voice softer than Louis had heard it before. 

“Good boy,” Louis told him, pleased with the roles they were falling into. “Do you have any limits I should know about before we begin?” 

“Nope,” H said, way too confidently. “I’m good.” 

Louis sincerely doubted that. Everyone had limits. It was possible H didn’t know what his were yet, but Louis also doubted that too, given his profession and the content he likely heard and talked about on a daily basis. 

“Are you just saying that because you think it’s what I want to hear?” he asked H sternly. “I thought you just said you were going to be honest with me.” 

“I’m sorry,” H responded quickly, “I…” he trailed off for a moment and Louis waited patiently, giving him time to really think about his answer. 

“I mean,” H said after a bit. “We’re on the phone, not doing this in person, so I didn’t think this was likely, but I don’t want to do anything involving scat or blood play.” Louis nodded to himself. Not surprising. “But all other bodily... fluids are fine.” 

Louis raised an eyebrow at that. Did H just mean saliva and semen or did he mean- “Watersports?” 

H cleared his throat. “Uh… yeah. I think I’d- I’ve never done it before but I’m open. If the situation was right.” 

Interesting. Louis wasn’t about to make H pee himself or something if he couldn’t be there with him, especially because he didn’t know a lot about that particular kink, but that was fun information to know. He’d be researching later. 

“And no feet,” H continued. “I have to do the feet thing a lot and I’m not that into it. If you’re like _really_ into feet then I could-” 

“No feet,” Louis interrupted him. He wasn’t about to let H talk himself into something he didn’t want to do. Plus, he wasn’t especially drawn to that fetish anyway. “Anything else?” 

H took another moment to respond, which Louis took to meant he was thinking about his answer again. Good. “Not that I can think of right now.” 

“Okay. Let me know if anything else comes to mind or if we do anything you don’t want to do again.” 

“Will do.” 

“Now on the flipside,” Louis continued. “Is there anything you’re especially into? I take it from last time you like orgasm delay and verbal praise? Anything else that we can tackle over the phone?” 

H’s breathing got a heavier and Louis smiled. He’d take that as a yes and his heart started beating faster at the thought of what they could do together. Their kinks seemed to be compatible. 

“Yes,” H said. “To both of those. I also wouldn’t be so good at my job if I didn’t love dirty talk.” 

Louis hummed and couldn’t help but thinking he should be writing this down for later reference. He had a feeling he’d be calling H again. 

“Only positive talk or do you like some verbal humiliation and degradation too?” 

“What do you mean?” H asked with a nervous laugh. 

“Would you rather I stick to only calling you a good boy and telling you you’re pretty?” Louis asked. “Or would you also like to be called a cockslut or a whore?” 

“I- uhh,” H stammered. “I could definitely be into the latter if the mood called for it, but I prefer the positive.” 

Louis figured as much, but he’d learned a while ago that first impressions could be deceiving and people could surprise you with what they were into. He himself had surprised a fair amount of people with his own interests. 

“And that’s all I know of for now,” H told him. “I’ll let you know if I don’t like anything, like you said.” 

“Good boy,” Louis said, proudly. They were going to have fun together. 

“I really like that,” H murmured, sounding content. He was so sweet. Louis would call him a good boy all the time if it kept him sounding that comfortable and happy. 

“Me too,” Louis told him. “Now, tell me what we’ve got to work with. Do you have lube? Toys?” He smirked and thought of their last call. “I know you’ve got a dildo or something that you like to put in your mouth.” 

“Yeah,” H answered. “Got lube and a few toys. Dildos, vibrators, a plug.” 

Louis wasn’t sure he wanted H to use a toy on himself tonight, but it was nice to know there were options. A shudder ran through his body in anticipation. The possibilities of what they could do together were great. 

“Get your lube out for me and keep it nearby. We’ll get to that in a bit,” he instructed. “For now I just want you to undress if you haven’t already. Then wrap your hand around your cock and stroke yourself nice and steady. Let’s get you hard, yeah?” 

“I’ve been hard since you started talking about safewords.” 

Louis bit back a noise. Fuck, that was hot. Knowing that just their talk about kinks had gotten H worked up enough that he was hard. He wished he could see it, his thick hard cock jutting out from his body. Louis’ mouth watered at the thought. 

“Eager, are you?” he teased to hide how affected he was, and H huffed in what could have been either embarrassment or impatience. 

“Okay,” Louis continued. “Then let’s get your fingers wet and start stretching out that hole of yours.” 

The sound on the other end got slightly staticky, and Louis had the suspicion he’d just been put on speaker phone so H could use both of his hands. He listened with bated breath to the shuffling on the other end, the sound of a probably near-empty bottle of lube being squirted into H’s hand, and then the smallest whimper as H presumably inserted the first finger into his hole. 

“Yeah,” Louis breathed in encouragement. “Bet you look so pretty, stretching out your pretty pink hole for me.” 

“You ever thought about working a sex line?” H asked a bit breathlessly. “You’d make bank.” 

Louis laughed. “Maybe I’ve missed my calling. Let me know once you’ve worked yourself up to two fingers.” 

H didn’t say anything in response to that, but Louis didn’t need him to. The sounds he made told him everything he needed to know. Louis slid out of his shorts and wrapped a hand around himself, stroking slowly. 

“I’m at two,” H told him after a minute or so. 

Louis hummed in approval and reached for his own bottle of lube. “Bet you feel so nice and tight. Want to make it three?” 

H panted in his ear. “Yeah. Please. Need more.” 

“Think I’ll just have you come on your fingers,” Louis teased his own head, cradling his phone between his ear and shoulder so he could use both of his hands. “Use however many you want and tell me when you get close.” 

He closed his eyes and listened, trying to time his strokes with the slick sounds of H’s fingers moving in and out of his body, the rhythm of his breathing that was getting shorter and faster. Every now and then H let out the prettiest moan, or the softest, near-suppressed whimper. Louis had the feeling he was used to suppressing the sounds he made naturally. 

“You sound so lovely,” he encouraged him. “You’re doing so well, gorgeous. How do you feel?” 

“Oh, God,” H groaned. “Feels so... please, please- Daddy, I need…” 

Louis gasped and his grip on his own cock faltered. _Daddy_. This guy was like something out of Louis’ wildest dreams. This wasn’t good. This was awful. Because this wasn’t the type of relationship that could turn into anything more, this wasn’t the type of relationship that lasted, ut Louis already knew he’d be coming back for more. 

“What is it you need, baby?” 

“I’m so hard,” H whined and it was the most beautiful sound Louis had ever heard. “Need to come...” 

“Not yet. Can you wait just a bit longer for me?” 

H made a sound between a gasp and a groan without answering. Louis started working his dick faster, wondering what this lovely boy looked like, all desperate and pliant for him. He imagined a faceless body splayed out on a bed of silk sheets, limbs moving restlessly, toes curling and chest rising and falling. 

“Just a tiny bit longer,” Louis assured him. “For Daddy. The wait will make it feel so good, won’t it?” 

“Yeah,” H all but sobbed into the phone. 

“You can touch your cock,” Louis told him. “But only if you don’t come.” 

H whimpered and Louis could hear that he was stroking his cock now. He matched H’s pace, putting his own phone on speaker to H could hear him getting off to how good he was being for him. 

That earned him a grunt and a whimper. “Daddy, I can’t. I’m gonna-” 

Louis took a deep breath, stroking tight and fast, and relishing in the desperation in H’s voice for a moment before giving in. “Okay. You can come.” 

“Thank you,” H panted, letting out a gasp that turned into a deep, rumbling groan as he came. 

That sound pushed Louis over the edge too, his body tensing and toes curling as he shot over his hand and onto his stomach. They both panted into each other’s ears for a few seconds, H recovering first. 

“Was... was calling you Daddy, okay? Sorry, I just got lost in the moment.” 

“I never want to be called anything else for the rest of my life,” Louis was only half joking. “Was everything good for you?” 

H laughed. “Everything was perfect. Didn’t even have to talk. You basically did all the work for me.” 

Louis wiped his hand clean on his shorts, wadding them up and tossing them in the direction of his closet before settling back down and bringing his phone back to his ear. 

“Trust me. Hearing you come so prettily wasn’t exactly hard work, babe.” 

\----- 

Harry started looking forward to Louis’ call every Thursday, and his call was always one of the best moments of Harry’s week. Louis was a welcome break from studying for final exams -his last final exams of undergrad, which was mind-blowing- and a breath of fresh air when compared to his other callers. Harry stubbornly ignored the little voice in the back of his head that told him he needed to examine what exactly that meant, especially after Louis started asking him personal questions, about a month into their… relationship. 

“Does your name actually start with an H?” Louis asked him one night. “Or do you just particularly like that letter of the alphabet?” 

Harry smiled to himself. He’d been expecting this at some point and he liked knowing that Louis cared enough to wonder about his real name. 

“It starts with an H.” 

“Will you tell me what it is if I guess correctly?” 

Harry hesitated. He wanted Louis to know, wanted to hear him shout his name when he came, say it confidently when he was giving orders, murmur it softly when he was praising him. He’d never told any other caller his name, though. It was part of his anonymity and he wasn’t sure if he was totally ready to give that up, not even for Louis. 

“But I thought you liked calling me baby,” he evaded. 

“I do,” Louis admitted. He sounded like he was pouting. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, obviously. Just thought it might be a fun little game.” 

Harry bit his lip and considered. In the event that Louis did end up guessing correctly, there were plenty of Harrys out there. Not to mention the two of them probably didn’t even live in the same state, let alone the same city. Louis knowing his first name was probably harmless. 

“Okay, fine,” he gave in. “But I’m limiting you to one guess per call.” 

“Oh, so you play hardball…” Louis joked. “I see how it is. Hmm. Okay. Better make this one good, then. Let’s see… Heath?” 

Harry made a game show buzzer sound, signalling that Louis was incorrect. 

“Damn,” Louis softly. “Well, I guess I’ll let you go. I’ll come up with a good one next time.” 

“Okay,” Harry said, sad that their call was coming to an end. Louis had called a little earlier tonight, so he wasn’t going to be Harry’s last call of the evening. It was disappointing. Harry liked ending his nights with Louis. 

“Goodnight, Hubert,” Louis said cheerfully and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. 

“Heyyy,” he admonished. “That’s cheating.” 

“If you’re actually a Hubert I’m going to die.” 

Harry giggled. “Definitely not a Hubert. Have a good night, Louis.” 

\--- 

“H?” Louis asked the next week after they’d both come, while Harry was feeling content and still a bit hazy. 

“Mm?” Harry was fighting to keep his eyes open. He wanted to fall over and go to sleep and he really wanted someone there with him, who he could cuddle up to. 

“What do you...” Louis trailed off and paused, cleared his throat. “Can you tell me what you look like? You don’t have to, but-” 

Harry cut him off. It wasn’t the first time he’d been asked, and sometimes he made up whatever appearance he was feeling that day, but he told Louis the truth.

“I’ve got curly brown hair, used to be long but I cut it short recently so it’s actually more fluffy than curly now. Green eyes. I’m 5’11.” 

He wasn’t sure what else to say that would be honest, but not detailed enough that Louis could easily pick him out of a crowd. The answer seemed to satisfy Louis anyway. 

“You sound cute.” 

“ _Cute?_ ” Harry scoffed. “I’m ruggedly handsome.” 

“Oh, are you?” 

“Nah,” Harry said easily. “Can’t even grow a beard.” 

“That’s a bit pathetic, Hugh,” Louis said and Harry rolled his eyes. “How old are you?” 

“I’m twenty-four,” Harry told him. “And my name isn’t Hugh. I did used to have a massive crush on Hugh Grant, though.” 

“Who hasn’t had a crush on Grant?” Louis wondered. Harry thought they might be soulmates. 

He almost returned the question and asked what Louis looked like, but he stopped himself. Putting a face with a voice and a name was dangerous. He couldn’t let himself get overly attached to this guy who paid to call him once a week, even if he did call him baby in the loveliest voice. Even if Harry was beginning to want to know more about him more than almost anything. 

\---

Things got even more personal a couple of weeks later. It was the anniversary of Harry’s step-father’s death, and he’d just gotten home from a visit with his mom and was feeling tired, both physically and emotionally. He didn’t even think when his phone rang, just yawned and answered without looking at the caller ID. 

“Hello?” 

“Well, that’s different,” Louis’ voice greeted him and Harry realized he’d just answered his work line. He hadn’t even realized how late it was. He glanced at the clock to see it was well into his shift, but he hadn’t gotten any calls yet. That happened sometimes. There were nights when he got ten calls and nights when he only got one. He was thankful that today was one of the latter. 

“Shit,” Harry said. “Wasn’t thinking properly. It’s been a really slow night and I kind of forgot I was working. Thank God it was you.” 

“And here I was placing bets with myself on if you’d be opening with _hey stud_ or _hi sexy_ today.” 

Harry laid back against his bedsheets and laughed. How was it that this guy he hadn't even met could lift his spirits so quickly? 

“I’ll have to tell you about the time I answered my personal phone by accidentally calling my grandma ‘sexy’ sometime.” 

“Oh, my God,” said Louis, groaning in sympathy. “I’m not sure I want to know.” 

“It was pretty mortifying,” Harry said gravely. 

“I can imagine,” Louis said, launching into a story about how he once sent a text to his sister that was meant for a guy he was dating. 

Harry curled up on his bed and just let Louis’ soft, comforting voice wash over him. 

“Everything okay?” Louis asked after a moment. “You’re quiet tonight.” 

Harry winced. “I’m fine.” 

He knew his professional exterior was cracking because it was Louis he was talking to. He felt comfortable enough talking to him now that he wasn’t always on alert. He also wondered what it meant that Louis knew him well enough to pick up on when he was feeling down. That he saw Harry as more than just a voice on the phone. That he thought of Harry as an actual person. 

Louis made a disapproving sound. “You don’t sound fine. You seem a little down.” 

“I- I’m not fine,” Harry admitted. “I'm a bit sad today, but don’t mind me. That's no fun for you.” 

“I don't care about having fun, babe. What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?” 

Harry sighed. He did want to talk about it was the thing, but the lines between his and Louis’ professional relationship were already blurring enough as it is. There were so many reasons not to say anything. Louis didn’t call Harry to listen to him be sad and emotional, and the more Harry shared about his personal life, the more attached to Louis he’d start to be. 

He caved in and told him anyway. 

“My step-father died a year ago today,” He said quietly, running his finger idly over the threading in his bedspread. “I just got back from my mom’s and I’m still feeling a little emotionally raw. I should've told the company I couldn’t work today, but I forgot until it was too late.” 

Louis made a noise of understanding. “I’m so sorry, baby. How did- how’d he die if you don’t mind my asking?” 

“I don’t mind,” Harry said. “It was cancer.” 

“God,” Louis sounded choked up. “That- that really sucks. I know nothing I say can make it better. I lost my mom to cancer too. About a… year and a half ago? Shit, I can’t believe it’s been that long.” 

He sounded just as raw as Harry felt, tired and shaken and sad. Harry curled up into a ball and held the phone tight to his ear. He didn’t like knowing that Louis had felt any of pain he was feeling, didn’t want to think about him as anything other than happy. 

“I’m so sorry, Louis.” 

“It’s not your fault. I didn’t tell you that to make you more sad,” Louis said. “Just thought you might… I don’t know. Just know you can talk to me about that stuff if you want.” 

“Thank you,” Harry said. “Honestly, that means a lot. Same for you. You can talk to me about it too.” 

“Thanks, H.” 

“God,” Harry pressed his fingers to his eyes to stop himself from crying again. “Just fuck cancer, you know?” 

“Yeah,” Louis sighed. “I know. Anyway, we don’t have to do anything tonight since you aren’t feeling well. I’ll let you go. You should rest.” 

“No!” Harry protested. Why did he have to go and ruin the mood? “We can still play. I’d rather talk to you than anyone else who might call me tonight.”

“You’re sweet. Okay, how about we just chat then, yeah?”

Harry frowned. “That’s not fair. I couldn’t take your money to just talk."

“I’m not really in the mood anymore anyway to be honest. And I like talking to you.”

“What are we gonna talk about?”

“Anything.”

“Okay.”

Harry made himself comfortable, sliding beneath the covers as if he was talking to a friend or a family member on the phone.

“So Hayden,” Louis said, tone entirely too nonchalant. “Tell me. What’s your most favorite call you’ve ever gotten?”

Harry snorted. “Not Hayden.”

“Damn,” Louis whispered. “I really thought that might be it.”

“You thought I was a _Hayden_?” Harry was mildly offended. He didn't even know why. Hayden was a perfectly fine name. It was way better than last week’s guess of Hannibal.

He was starting to wonder if Louis would ever guess correctly. There’d been guesses of Henry, Howard, Hugo, and even Harold, but never Harry.

“Well, it was either that or Horatio. Answer the question, Horatio.”

Harry rolled his eyes. _Horatio_. Honestly. He was so close to just giving in and telling Louis his real name at this point, but he also wasn’t ready for their fun to end and he liked the idea of being mysterious.

“Let me think…” Harry trailed off and pretended to ponder. He got asked this question a lot once people found out what his job was, and he always told the same story that he told to Louis now.

“A guy once called and ranted about an episode of Game of Thrones for fifteen minutes. Got so worked up that he told me he wouldn’t even be able to get turned on anymore, asked me if I was having a good day, then hung up. Easiest money I’ve ever made.”

“That’s boring,” Louis protested. “I thought you were going to tell me about some weird fetish I’ve never heard of.”

Harry coughed. “Depends on the fetish. I don’t usually enjoy those calls all that much, to be honest. But you know, I do have a guy who calls me regularly, tells me I’m a good boy and let’s me call him Daddy. Those calls are my favorites.”

Louis was silent for a moment. Harry’s heart thudded heavily in his chest.

“Really?” Louis asked softly.

Harry smiled. “Really.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Thursday night before Harry’s first week of graduate school found him talking on the phone with Louis for close to two hours. He felt terrible knowing Louis was paying a good amount of money when Harry didn’t even feel like he was working, but he didn’t know how to make their relationship something else, or if Louis even actually wanted it to be something else.

There was always the nagging thought in the back of his mind that Louis could be someone entirely different than who Harry thought he was. He could be sixty years old or married to a woman with kids for all Harry knew. Another voice in the back of his head told him he was being stupid. Louis talked to him every week for sometimes hours at a time. He most likely didn’t have a wife he was hiding. Harry just sometimes found it hard to believe that someone like Louis would need to resort to paid phone sex to get off, even with his sexual proclivities.

Despite his doubts, he still found himself trusting Louis. He wondered if it was possible to fall for someone you barely knew. To _really_ fall for someone.

“I really should let you go,” Harry said, for the third time in the last half hour. “I forget how much you’re paying just to talk to me sometimes.”

“I like knowing you’re okay, babe,” Louis said, also for the third time in the last half hour. They’d had one of their more intense scenes that night. Louis always stayed on the line with Harry for a bit longer when that happened, to make sure all was well, which Harry appreciated even though he didn’t often verbalize that.

“And I’m making up for the past few weeks,” Louis continued. It had been about a month since Louis last called, the first two weeks because Louis was on vacation visiting his family, and the last one because it was Liam’s birthday and Harry had taken the night off.

Harry had been slightly worried that after not talking for so long, Louis might realize he didn’t need or want to call Harry anymore, and he was thrilled when he answered the phone to him tonight to realize that wasn’t the case.

“I’m doing fine, Lou,” Harry told him. “I need to go to sleep anyway. I’ve gotta get up early tomorrow to buy my books and stuff before classes start next week.”

“Shit,” Louis said through a yawn. “I need to do that too.”

Harry frowned. He hadn’t realized Louis went to school and was under the impression he had a full time job. He’d confessed to Harry a while back that he called him because he’d accidentally dialed the line at work and his curiosity later got the best of him. It was the best mistake anyone had ever made as far as Harry was concerned.

He wanted to ask Louis what he was studying, but it was one of those lines he wasn’t sure he was allowed to cross. His boss always told him not to ask any personal questions, but Harry also didn’t consider Louis to be a typical caller. Still, he would respect his privacy just as Louis respected his.

“I’m feeling good. I promise, okay? I’m gonna let you go now,” Harry said, knowing Louis would probably choose to stay on the line until he kicked him off. “Have a good week, Louis.”

“You too. Goodnight, Harrison,” Louis said and Harry’s heart almost stopped. He really thought Louis was about to get it that time. There were only so many more H names they could go through and he was starting to get tired of their game.

“You know,” Harry said. “I’ve thought about it and it’s been long enough, I could just tell you my name if you want. I think I trust you at this point."

“Nope,” Louis protested firmly. “I’m dedicated now. I want to hear your reaction when I finally guess it right.”

Harry rolled his eyes and bit his lip to keep from smiling. “Okay.”

They said their goodbyes and Harry wandered out into the living room where Liam was sprawled out on the couch, watching one of those dark Netflix superhero shows where everyone gets beat up or dies. Harry collapsed into the chair across from Liam and sighed.

Liam glanced at him, but then returned to his show. Harry frowned and sighed again, this time more dramatically. Liam rolled his eyes and paused the show.

“Can I help you?”

Harry sniffed. “Not if you’re going to be annoying about it, Liam.”

Liam shrugged and unpaused his show. Rude. Harry watched with him for a few minutes before he broke.

He sighed again. “Liam.”

Liam clicked the remote again. “ _What?_ ”

“I have a problem,” Harry picked at loose thread on the knee of his sweatpants.

“Is everything okay?” Liam sat up and faced him, immediately more alert.

“No,” Harry said gravely. He took a deep, resigned breath. “I have a crush on a caller.”

“Uh…” Liam said helpfully, opening and closing his mouth a few times without saying anything. “Can’t say I was expecting that.”

“Me either,” Harry groaned, curling up into a ball on the chair and hugging one of the throw pillows to his chest. “It’s bad.”

Liam made a sympathetic noise. “How bad?”

Harry bit his lip. Bad enough that he felt it deep in his chest, threatening to manifest throughout the rest of his body. He hadn’t felt like this in such a long time. He thought you were supposed to leave the achy devastating crushes back in high school.

“Just trust me.”

“Hey,” Liam said, making Harry look back up at him. He spread his arms in invitation. “Do you need a cuddle?”

Harry stood and nodded, moving to join Liam on the couch. He sat next to him, burying his face in Liam’s chest and Liam wrapped an arm around him, rubbing a strong, sure hand in soothing circles across his back.

“What am I supposed to do?” Harry whined against Liam’s armpit.

He felt Liam shrug above him. “Just keep in mind that he’s probably some 60 year old weirdo.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Thanks,” his voice dripped with sarcasm. “That’s super helpful.”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you, babe,” Liam squeezed his shoulders. “But I’m sure you’re not the first person this has happened to. Just… it can’t go anywhere, right? So maybe, try not to dwell on it too much?”

Liam was right. He needed to start thinking of Louis as a client again, not the guy he could have in his life if things were different, if life was nicer to him. Famous last words.

\---

Harry’s first class of graduate school started bright and early on Monday morning. Harry was sitting next to Clare and Sarah, two girls he’d made good friends with during undergrad after having several labs together, and was nursing a cup of coffee while the professor was taking attendance. He was doing so by having each member of the class introduce and say one interesting fact about themselves. The back row was finishing up with introductions when possibly the most attractive man Harry had ever seen rushed through the door.

He pushed his damp brown hair out of his eyes as he crossed the threshold and rubbed at the back of his neck, making an apologetic face at the professor as he took the first available seat in the front row. He took his laptop out of his bag as the last few people in the back of the room introduced themselves. Harry admired the way his tight body twisted around in his seat as he rifled through his backpack.

“What’s your name, son?” Dr. Corden asked the guy once he was settled. “We’re doing introductions and telling the class an interesting fact about ourselves.”

“Gotcha, I apologize for being late,” the guy said. Harry tilted his head. He... he was pretty sure he recognized that voice.  

The guy turned around in his seat to smile at everyone and Harry blinked. He was gorgeous, with a bright smile and beautiful blue eyes.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson,” The ground dropped out from beneath Harry’s feet. His stomach turned over and his heart slammed against his ribcage. _Louis_ Tomlinson?

“I’ve got six younger siblings. Does that work as an interesting fact?” Louis Tomlinson shrugged to himself. “Six younger siblings with two sets of twins. The middle three got in a car accident on their way to school this morning and I’m the lucky guy who gets called in a crisis, which is why I’m a bit behind. Again, I’m really sorry.”

Harry was going to throw up. His Louis had talked about having two sets of twins in the family before. Oh, my _God_. Harry ran his eyes over Louis’ face, taking in every possible detail lest he die of a heart aneurysm any minute and never get to see Louis again. Louis’ face was a work of art. He had the cutest nose Harry had ever seen.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is everyone okay?” Dr. Corden asked while Harry’s mind was a constant replay of _oh shit oh shit oh shit_ . Holy _fucking_ shit. He glanced around the room, but everyone else seemed oblivious to the fact that he was having a minor stroke.

“Yes, all good, no worries,” Louis assured everyone, turning back to the front of the classroom. Harry stared in amazement at the back of his head. “Just a fender bender.”

Harry tried his best to focus on Dr. Corden’s lecture for the next hour, but he couldn’t help but glance at Louis every few seconds. His eyes traveled the length of his body, small and fit and clad in cuffed jeans and a t-shirt, grazed over the tattoos on his right arm, lingered on his delicate wrists as he typed up his notes. The guy he’d been calling Daddy on the phone for the last few months was devastatingly attractive and he had no idea what the fuck to do with that information except maybe die.

When Dr. Corden dismissed class, Harry watched the calculated way that Louis gathered his things together and stuffed everything back into his bag. There was a soft presence about him that matched the voice that spoke sweet nothings to Harry over the phone when he was coming down from an orgasm.

“You’re being really obvious,” Clare said. Harry tore his eyes away from Louis to look at her as she casually slung her bag over her shoulder.

“What?” Harry squawked, wondering how she knew.

Clare nodded in Louis’ direction and smirked. “You’ve never been so obvious."

Sarah hummed in agreement as she typed on her phone on Clare’s other side. Harry took a deep breath and as rationality came back to him, he realized they didn’t know who Louis was to him, they just thought Harry was incapable of keeping his eyes off of a cute boy.

Harry didn’t quite know how to respond, so he tried to play it off as the general attraction they clearly thought it was. He shrugged. “Look at him. Do you blame me?”

“Not at all, actually,” Clare allowed. “He’s very pretty.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Why don’t you go talk to him?”

There was absolutely no way in hell Harry was going to go talk to him. He relayed this to Clare, who gave him a funny look.

“Since when are you shy?”

It had nothing to do with being shy and everything to do with the fact that Harry was about to throw up just thinking about approaching the guy he’d edged himself for over the phone for weeks. Louis was supposed to be a long-distance, faceless fantasy. He sure as hell wasn’t supposed to show up in cell biology being stupidly attractive.

“I’m not shy,” Harry said as he watched Louis leave the room, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. The same phone he’d held in his hands while talking to Harry since March. “Just… want to focus on my studies this year. Cute boys are a distraction.”

Sarah just raised an eyebrow at him. Harry knew what she was thinking: when had Harry ever cared about being distracted by cute boys?

She snorted. “Oookayy.”

Clare tilted her head. “Well, I say it’s better to get him out of your system now. You’re gonna have almost every class with him for the next two years.”

 _Fuck_. Harry hadn’t even thought of that. Graduate classes were different from undergrad. There would be no more anonymity and giant lecture halls. He would be taking the same classes with the same twenty people until graduation. This was it. He had to drop out of school and move to Canada. How in the world was he supposed to talk with Louis now without giving himself away? He couldn’t do it. It would feel too wrong. He couldn’t keep a secret like that from him, but he couldn’t possibly tell him the truth either.

So instead, he panicked and did something he only did if he had a major conflict or was sick; he called to tell his boss he couldn’t work that Thursday. And he did the same thing the Thursday after that.

\-----

Not even a month into school, and Louis had already developed a giant crush.

The man in question was currently sitting two rows in front of Louis and one seat to the left, twirling a pen around in his hair as he listened to Dr. Corden’s lecture. They had three classes together and Louis had yet to speak to him. He knew his name was Harry Styles and that he was good friends with Clare Uchima and Sarah Jones, a lesbian couple that were in two of Louis’ lab groups. He also knew that Harry got the most adorable look of concentration on his face when he was taking notes, and that he had the prettiest hands Louis had ever seen, large and smooth and strong-looking, despite the fact that he wore several rings and there was still the remnants of chipped red polish on a few of his nails.

He was wearing glasses today, which he propped up on the top of his fluffy curls when he looked down to write something in his notebook before sliding them back over his eyes again when he had to concentrate on the front of the room. He also wore a pair of pink corduroy pants and the same Old Skool vans Louis wore almost every day, and a white t-shirt that said _Women are smarter_ on the front. Louis never would have pegged the guy as a science student if he saw him walking around campus. He probably would have assumed the guy was writing his thesis in philosophy if it weren’t for the fact that he’d seen him wearing a t-shirt with the periodic table on the front on three different occasions.

“I’ve added some resources for the first exam on blackboard,” Dr. Corden said as he ended class. “Have a good weekend everybody.”

Louis turned in his seat to look at Nick, a new friend he’d made over the past couple of weeks. “You still up for studying together tomorrow night?”

“Sure,” Nick said without looking up from his phone, which he’d whipped out as soon as class ended. “Library?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, taking out his own phone to check for missed messages. “Sounds good.”

“Can we join you guys?”

Louis looked up to see Clare turned around in her seat, gesturing to Sarah and herself.

“Sure, the more the merrier.” Maybe they’d invite Harry and Louis would actually get to see if his personality was as nice as his face.

“Cool,” Clare smiled and she and Sarah lagged behind to walk with Louis to their next class.

“Do you think your friend Harry would want to come as well?” Louis asked them, trying for casual and totally failing.

Clare gave him a knowing look while Sarah just smirked to herself.

“You should ask him,” Clare suggested. “I don’t think he works on Friday nights, so he’ll probably be free.”

“You think I’m the best person to ask him?” Louis wondered. “He seems shy.”

Clare snorted. “He’s not. And I’m sure he’d enjoy having a cute boy invite him to do something.”

Sarah shook her head in exasperation at Clare. “Stop meddling.”

There was a joke there that Louis wasn’t in on. Instead of asking what it was, Louis just smiled to himself.

“We’ve got to be the gayest graduate class ever,” he said, thinking of Nick as well.

“Which also makes us the best,” Sarah noted.

Louis agreed and they continued to make their plans for the following evening until the next class started. Louis spent his time between the rest of his classes that day feeling conflicted between being attracted to Harry and having feelings for H. He didn’t want to give up those calls, but he also knew they couldn’t last forever if he wanted a relationship in his real life. Not that he expected to have one with Harry Styles. The guy wouldn’t even talk to him, but Louis wouldn’t feel right attempting to be with anyone while getting off separately with H on the phone every week.

That was if H even wanted to talk to him anymore. Louis hadn’t talked with him since the week before school started; H had been mysteriously off the clock the last two weeks. Louis frowned, hoping everything was okay. The first week he called and was told by the operator that H wasn’t taking calls that night, so Louis had assumed he was feeling under the weather or something else had come up. But then the same thing happened the next week and Louis wasn’t quite sure what to think about that.

He debated with himself up until he finished his bowl of cereal that evening, dialing the number when the time came, as he chewed his last bite.

“Can I talk to H, please?” Louis asked after the operator answered, holding his breath in anticipation. He half expected the lady to tell him H had quit and didn’t work there anymore.

“Sure thing, sugar,” the operator chirped, and Louis let out a breath of relief. “Let me patch you through.”

The phone rang twice and Louis smiled as soon as he heard H’s voice.

“Hi stud, how are you doing tonight?”

Louis bit his lip. That opening line always reminded Louis of the realities of their relationship.

“Hey handsome,” he greeted in response, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that hold him he really needed to put a stop to this before he got too attached.

A pause. “Lou...” A shaky breath that made Louis’ heart warm in his chest. He’d missed H’s voice more than he wanted to admit to himself. “Hey.”

“How are you, darling?” Louis asked. “Missed talking to you the past couple weeks. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” H said after another pause. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just been busy is all.”

Louis didn’t entirely believe that. Something was just a bit off, but he was selfish, wanted to have fun talking to Harry today, so he ignored it, didn’t press.

“It’s really good to hear your voice,” Louis told him, moving to his bedroom and settling down onto his bed.

“Yeah,” H sighed into the phone, the breath making a harsh and staticky noise in Louis’ ear. “You too. Had to work today. I needed you, Louis. Please. Wanna get you off, need to get off with you.”

 _Needed you._ They’d barely been talking for a minute and he already sounded so desperate. It felt good to think that maybe H had missed Louis as much as Louis missed him.

“When’s the last time you got off real good, baby?” Louis asked.

“With you,” H mumbled. Fuck. That was three weeks ago. A shiver trickled down Louis’ spine. 

“You’ve been all desperate waiting for me to call tonight, haven’t you?”

“Yeah,” H keened in response. “Tried to get off a few times, but it’s always the best with you. Wasn’t the same.”

Louis was instantly hard as rock. _Fuck_. Just the thought of H trying to work himself up, get himself off, but being unable to because he didn't have Louis' voice in his ear, would be enough to keep Louis going for the next five years.

“You’re such a slut for it, H," Louis said, knowing that kind of talk would work H up even more when he was like this. "You could’ve had me the past couple of weeks, but you stood me up, didn’t you? Kind of rude of you to leave me hanging like that.”

“I’m sorry,” H whispered. He was so lovely that Louis wanted to cry.  

“I wish I could see how much you want me,” Louis murmured. “Tell me what you’d do if I was there with you right now. How would you make it up to me?”

“Anything,” H’s breath caught and Louis could hear him stroking himself hard and quick. “I’ll do anything.”

“Not so fast,” Louis scolded and the sound of H’s hand working himself over slowed. He was such a good boy. Louis ached to be able to touch him. “Set a scene for me. Paint a picture. What would tonight look like if we were together?”

His confidence faltered a bit when he was met with silence, but then he heard H take a deep breath.

“I’d uh… I’ve got some silky black sheets. I’d make the bed with them and light a few candles. Push you on the bed and kiss you. I’d kiss your mouth and your neck, then make my way down to your chest, maybe suck a mark there.”

Louis was quiet for a moment. It was the first time they’d talked about doing something as innocent and intimate as simple kissing. Louis wanted that with someone so much and he wished he could have it with H.

“Sounds nice,” he murmured, reaching down to fist his cock, squeezing a bead of precome out of the tip. “What else?”

“I…” H cut himself off with a frustrated groan. “I’d ask you to touch me. Please?”

“Sure thing, baby,” Louis cooed. He loved knowing H wanted his attention on him. “I’d peel you out of your underwear and stroke you like you’re doing to yourself right now, huh?”

“Yeah,” H moaned. “Feels so good, but I want you inside me. Want you to fuck me really hard.”

Louis groaned and the two of them wordlessly worked their cocks for a moment, before Louis heard sounds of shuffling on the end of the line and H’s sounds started getting louder and more desperate

Swallowing, Louis asked, “What are you doing right now?”

“I…” The sounds paused for a second. “Jerking myself off, and I uh… I’ve got a suction base dildo. Just started riding it.”

Jesus Christ. Louis nearly shot over his hand from that information. H was absolutely obscene.

“Are you riding the dildo or are you riding me?” he challenged, squeezing the base of his cock for a moment to calm himself down.

“You,” H answered, quickly correcting himself with a strangled grunt. “God. You feel so good, want you to fill me with your come.”

Louis’ heartbeat thudded in his ears. He could practically see it, the shiny, lube-covered toy sliding in and out of a pert ass. He could imagine fucking into H himself, framing his hips with his hands as H rammed back against him. His hand started racing over his dick again and his eyelids fluttered shut as he pictured the tight heat of H’s ass.

“Daddy,” H’s voice was thick and slow “I’m- feels too good, I’m gonna-”

“Wait,” Louis said firmly.

H whimpered, but met him with a small, “Yes, sir.”

That did it, Louis made a high sound in the back of his throat and came, coating his stomach and thighs with come. H whined pathetically at the sound, knowing what just happened.

Louis sucked in a breath, his chest heaving as he listened to H’s moans and grunts as he continued to work himself while holding off his orgasm, all for Louis.

“Just the head of your cock,” Louis instructed once he caught his breath, running his fingers through the come on his stomach. “Want you to just tease yourself there while I fuck you.”

The husky noise H made as he complied had Louis’ cock twitching again.

“What if I didn’t let you come at all?” Louis asked. “Got you to tease yourself over and over and then hung up and made you wait until next week?” he paused, listening to H’s whimpering reaction before continuing. “Maybe I won’t call you next week at all. I’ll leave you hanging like you did to me.”

H made a stangled, sobbing sound in response to that idea.

“That sounded really pretty,” Louis told him. “But it wasn’t an answer.”

“Daddy,” H struggled. “I don’t-”

Louis took pity on him. “I wouldn’t do that, though. Couldn’t just leave you like that. I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you. Go on. You can come now.”

H came almost instantly, with a cry that Louis was sure would echo in his ears every time he got off for the rest of his life. All he could think about as he murmured reassuring nonsense into H’s ear and told him he was a good boy, was that he was so, so fucked.

\-----

Harry was so fucked. It was the end of class and he hadn’t listened to a single thing the professor said for the past hour, his mind way too consumed with thoughts of Louis-fucking-Tomlinson. The previous night had been probably the hottest of Harry’s entire life and he was angry at himself for being too much of a coward to do anything with the knowledge that he _knew who Louis was_. He could probably have him in real life if he wanted to, if he wasn’t so god damn anxious over the possibility that maybe Louis didn’t want him after all, maybe all he wanted was Harry’s voice over the phone for a quick way to get off once a week.

He was shuffling his laptop into his bag after dismissal, when he glanced up to see Louis standing in front of him. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. _ABORT. ABORT. ABORT._

“Hi,” Louis stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. “It’s Harry, right?”

Harry cleared his throat, preparing to answer before he remembered he didn’t want to give himself away. Fuck his stupid recognizable voice. He settled for a nod.

Louis nodded once in return. “Cool. I’m Louis.”

He held his hand out for Harry to shake, the same hand Harry had fantasized about spanking him or wrapping around his cock on multiple occasions. Harry took it and stared at their hands intently, half expecting sparks to fly out from where they were connected. They were touching. He was touching Louis. Louis was touching him. His skin was soft and warm.

Louis pulled his hand back and returned it to his pocket and smiled. A memory of last night, of Louis sweetly saying _I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you._ replayed in Harry’s head.

“A few of us are getting together at the library tonight for a study group,” Louis said now. “First round of tests next week and all. Wanna join us?”

Harry swallowed, quite certain that the answer to that should be no, but then he caught a glimmer of something like hope in Louis’ eyes and knew he was doomed. “Sure.”

Good. Keep it at one word answers. It would be less likely that Louis would recognize his voice that way. He’d said study _group_ anyway. Harry wouldn’t even have to interact with him. He could keep his head down and be quiet and get some work done. It would all be fine.

“Great!” Louis looked genuinely pleased. Harry would go to every single study group ever if it meant receiving pleased looks from Louis. “We’ll be on the third floor around eight.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, fairly positive he’d never been so awkward in his entire life. Not even the time in middle school when he tripped over a trash can trying to impress the cute student teacher.

“Awesome,” Louis said, nodding some more as if that would do away with the awkwardness of the situation. “Well, see you then, I guess!”

\---

Harry made sure to arrive to study group fashionably late, worried he might end up alone with Louis if he showed up on time and everyone else was late. Luckily, he dodged that fate as he was the last person to show up. The group was a bit larger than he had assumed it would be. Clare and Sarah were there, along with Nick and two other students who names Harry couldn’t remember.

Harry took the only available seat in between Sarah and Louis and his stomach fluttered when Louis greeted him with bright eyes and a warm smile. Everyone else was already in the zone, so Harry got to work as well.

About an hour and a half later, Louis leaned back in his seat and stretched before standing up. “I'm going down for a coffee. Anyone want anything?”

Harry looked up to see that everyone had immediately started reaching into their pockets or bags for cash, ready to relay their orders to Louis.

“I'm gonna need some help, aren't I?” Louis chuckled. He looked to Harry. “C’mon, Harry. Give me a hand.”

Harry hesitated, but knew it would look weird and rude if he declined to help, so he nodded and stood up.

Louis took everyone’s orders, typing them into his phone, and then he and Harry took the elevator down to the ground floor in silence. Harry wondered how long Louis would last before he broke that silence.

He was safe until after Louis placed their order and they were waiting over to the side of the counter for their drinks.

“You’re so quiet,” Louis commented. Harry made a face, starting to panic, and Louis was quick to backtrack. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. Honestly, I’d think you were just shy, except that Clare has assured me you aren’t and this silence is kind of unlike you.”

Clare could, quite frankly, die. Harry just shrugged in response and Louis winked at him.

“Do I smell or something? Is that it? I’ll start taking it personally if you don’t reassure me I haven’t said something in class to accidentally offend you or something.”

Harry frowned. The last thing he wanted was Louis to think he disliked him. He took a deep breath.

“Not you. I’m just... tired tonight, I guess.”

The corner of Louis’ mouth quirked up into a smile.

“As long as it’s not me,” Louis said, nudging Harry with his shoulder. “I’d hate to be disliked by the cutest boy in our class.”

Harry ducked his head and blushed. The man of Harry’s fucking dreams was actually flirting with him, and he didn’t even know who Harry was. “I bet you say that to all of the boys.”

“Nah, only the ones who might flirt back. Clare also assured me that you’re into men,” Louis said and this time, Harry couldn’t help but laugh. Clare needed to mind her own damn business.

Louis blinked at him. Harry winced, hoping his cover wasn’t blown, and looked down at his feet.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing…” Louis said thoughtfully. “You just sound a lot like a friend of mine.”

Oh, fuck. He could feel Louis’ eyes on him, considering. Harry chose not to say anything.

“Huh...” Louis trailed off, clearly speaking to himself and Harry felt hot. He glanced up to see Louis’ face scrunched up, deep in thought, more than likely finally putting two and two together, and he watched as Louis clearly pushed those thoughts away and shrugged to himself. Harry nearly sighed in relief, but he knew he wasn’t off the hook for long.

“So, how are you liking classes so far?” Louis asked, changing the subject. “I think Corden’s test is going to be okay, but I’m worried about bio chem.”

They talked about the test until the got back to the group. They delivered coffee to everyone and returned to their books, but Harry was aware of Louis’ attention on him on and off for the next couple of hours. He even glanced up a couple of times to find Louis staring at him, once in confusion, the next time in amazement. Harry’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. The group trickled down until it was just Harry, Louis, Clare and Sarah. The four of them only lasted about an hour.

“Well, I’m calling it a night,” Sarah said a little after midnight, sitting back in her seat in defeat. She looked to Clare who put her pencil down and yawned in agreement.

“Should probably do the same,” Louis said, stifling a yawn of his own. The four of them headed downstairs and said their goodbyes in the lobby.

“Hey, Harry?” A hand suddenly gripped Harry’s arm as he was heading for the exit. Harry looked over to see Louis holding on to him. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

This was it. Harry’s cover was officially blown. Louis knew and was going to confront him. A mixture of nerves and excitement battled in Harry’s stomach. He just hoped Louis wasn’t angry with him.

“Sure,” he nodded and Louis led him over to a bench outside of the library. He sat down and gestured for Harry to do the same.

Harry crossed one leg over his knee and waited. Louis started to speak and stopped himself three different times and Harry almost said something himself, except that he didn’t even know where to start

“I never guessed Harry,” Louis said after a moment, so softly it was almost a whisper. “Did I?”

Harry wasn’t sure what exactly he expected to happen once everything was out in the open, but all he felt was relief.

“No,” he murmured with a shake of his head. “Never Harry. It was killing me.”

Louis let out a sound that was almost a laugh. “How the hell did I miss that one?” He looked down at his hands, which he clasped together. “How long have you known it’s me?”

“Since the first day of class,” Harry blushed. “Heard you speak and I suspected. Then you introduced yourself and I immediately knew.”

Louis nodded like he expected as much. “Guess that’s why you didn’t take my calls for a little while, huh?”

“Yeah,” Harry admitted. “I’m sorry. Please don't be mad.”

“Oh, no. I’m not mad, baby,” Louis put a hesitant hand to Harry’s knee, and then took it back quickly, as if he wasn’t sure he was allowed to touch Harry, as if Harry wouldn’t let Louis touch him however and whenever he wanted. “I know your anonymity is important to you. I can... stop calling, if you want, now that I know.”

Harry hesitated. “Maybe you should.”

The stricken, disappointed look on Louis’ face nearly broke his heart.

“It's just that,” Harry continued. “I'm not sure it's ethical for me to continue to take your money when I kind of would rather ask you on a date.”

Louis didn't say anything for a moment and Harry panicked and immediately started to backtrack.

“Unless you don't want our relationship to be like that,” he swallowed. “Then I guess-”

He didn’t know what he would have suggested, but Louis interrupted him before he could continue anyway.

“When should I expect you to pick me up?”

Harry couldn’t control the wide smile that spread across his face, almost hurting his cheeks. Louis’s face mirrored the expression.

“Saturday night?” Harry asked hopefully. “At eight?”

“Do you mean Saturday night as in tomorrow?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

Shit, was that too soon? Too eager? Maybe. Harry realized he didn’t care. He’d never been more eager for anything in his entire life.

“Uh, yeah,” he swallowed. “I mean, if you aren’t doing anything.”

Louis knocked their shoulders together. “It’s a date.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry picked a casual restaurant for their first date, which Louis appreciated. Going on fancy dates could be nice, but he always felt too much pressure when he was taken to expensive places on a first date. He was very pleased to be at a bar and grille, eating a juicy hamburger and sitting across from Harry, who’d nearly given him a heart attack when he showed up at Louis’ door in jeans so tight Louis could see his fucking bulge and a loose button down shirt that hung just right on his body. His hair was styled and nails freshly painted. It was such a change from the casual, comfy Harry that Louis saw in class, that Louis had just stood there, staring like a gaping idiot, until Cliff trotted over to investigate and he had to make introductions.

Louis was still having a difficult time wrapping his head around everything. In what kind of world did it turn out that the two people he was crushing on were actually the same person? What were the odds that H lived in the same city as him and enrolled in the same graduate program? And on top of all that, he couldn’t believe that Harry liked him back enough to ask Louis out on a date.

“That’s some trippy fate shit, Tommo,” Niall had told Louis at brunch that morning, after Louis relayed the story to him. Shawn had simply taken a break from staring at Niall in adoration to nod his agreement. Louis expected royalties from whatever song this story inspired Shawn to write.

Louis didn’t know if he believed in fate, but as he watched Harry take a sip of his water now, teasing obscenely at the damn straw with his tongue, he had to agree that this was something special. The coincidences were too much. He couldn’t believe how long it had taken him to catch on. Harry said he basically knew as soon as he heard Louis speak and Louis felt kind of guilty for not realizing sooner. Then again, Harry didn’t speak in front of Louis much before that night at the library on purpose. Harry hadn’t wanted Louis to recognize his voice and figure him out.

It was his laugh that did it. Louis would recognize that laugh anywhere. He hadn’t been able to focus on anything else after they returned to the study table the night before, running through the plausibility of H and Harry being the same person over and over again in his head. If Harry hadn’t kept guiltily meeting his eyes throughout the rest of the night, Louis probably would have ignored his gut and told himself he was imagining things. Fortunately, Harry gave himself away in the end, and thankfully Louis somehow found the courage to confront him. He’d known that if he didn’t, he would never forgive himself.

“I have to admit,” Harry said now, after swallowing a bite of his club sandwich. “I’m kind of nervous and don’t really know what to talk to you about.”

There’d been a lot of small talk and mutual stressing over school up until this point, and Louis was feeling nervous too. He’d put too much pressure on himself before the date started. He wanted tonight to go well more than almost anything.

“I’m a bit nervous too, but we talk all the time,” Louis said, trying to mask his anxiety in hopes that it would put Harry at ease. “We got this.”

“Yeah,” Harry allowed, shrugging to himself. “Exactly. We talk all the time. We’ve already told each other so much. I know what you sound like when you come. This isn’t a normal first date.”

“You know what hundreds of men sound like when they come,” Louis pointed out as he nibbled on a french fry.

“Okay, well you know what I sound like when I come,” Harry countered, which was quite possibly one of the hottest things he had ever said to Louis. And there had been a lot of hot things. The implication of that statement had Louis’ stomach fluttering pleasantly. He liked having confirmation that Harry didn’t get off with many of his customers, that Louis was an exception.

“Tell me something you felt like you couldn’t tell me before,” he suggested. “Or ask me something you want to know.”

He watched as Harry tilted his head, thinking, and admired how pretty he was. Louis couldn’t believe he was on a date with the man of his dreams. He liked watching the way Harry’s mouth moved when he talked, the serious face he made when he was deep in thought, the way he moved his hands when he was telling a story.

“Tell me about your family,” Harry settled on.

“See?” Louis said, smiling in encouragement. “Very stereotypical first date talk. We can totally do this.”

He told Harry about his family and Harry returned the favor. Louis was pleased to learn that they were both very close to their sisters, and after telling each other about them, realized their sisters would probably get on incredibly well.

“Lottie’s interests are so different than mine,” Louis said. “She wants to be a professional stylist and make-up artist. She doesn’t get the science thing at all. Looks at me like I’ve sprouted a second head whenever I go on about it.”

“Gemma’s the same,” Harry replied with a laugh. “She’s a journalist. Thinks I’m insane, but tells me that if I ever discover the cure for cancer, she wants the exclusive.”

Louis chuckled. “I hate it when I get asked this question, but what do you want to do after graduation?”

“Kind of boring, but I really just want to do research,” Harry replied with a shrug. “Work in a full funded lab and experiment until my heart’s content.”

“I don't think that's boring,” Louis said. He could picture Harry in a lab coat, smiling excitedly when he was onto something or furrowing his eyebrows seriously when he was having a difficult time working things out.

“What about you?” Harry asked, folding his napkin and returning it to the table now that he was finished eating. “What are your long term plans?”

“The original plan was med school,” Louis admitted. He usually hated talking about not getting accepted, but he didn’t mind talking to Harry about it. “Didn’t get in. I’ll probably apply for school again, if I’m being honest. One last try. I don’t really have a plan B.”

“Sometimes I think that’s best,” Harry told him. “Why settle for something else when you know what you want?”

Louis nodded, smiling at the waiter when he came by to gather up their empty plates. “My thoughts exactly.”

“Do you know what kind of medicine you want to go into?”

“I go back and forth, but probably pediatric orthopedics.”

Harry smiled, a dimple poking into his cheek. “I think you’d be really great at that.”

The compliment made Louis blush. He couldn’t remember that last time he’d been so easy for a few nice words and a charming smile.

“Thanks, love.”

He reached for his wallet when the check came, but Harry beat him to it, quickly grabbing the check and handing it back to the waiter, along with his credit card.

“Just so you know,” Louis said, taking a deep breath as they waited for the waiter to bring Harry back his card. “This isn’t just like… a sex thing for me. I mean, it is. I want to have a lot of sex with you, but I also want to go on more dates and see where this goes.”

“That’s what I want to,” Harry said, wrinkling his nose in a terrible attempt to hide his smile. He was so god damn adorable. “But we get to start having a lot of sex tonight, right?”

The question was delivered in a teasing manner, but there was hope in Harry’s tone as he stared at Louis with open, honest eyes

“Well, I was hoping so,” Louis told him with a smirk. “But I didn’t want to assume.

Harry winked at him. “You would have assumed correctly. So, should we go back to your place or to mine?”

“I have a nosy roommate,” he added, before Louis could answer that he needed to at least check on Clifford before making any decisions about where he’d be staying overnight.

“My place it is,” he confirmed with a nod.

They left the restaurant a few minutes later and Louis reached for Harry’s hand, linking their fingers together as they walked down the street to Harry’s car. The restaurant wasn’t far from Louis’ apartment, so the ride back was fast and quiet, the two of them opting to listen to one of Harry’s old Fleetwood Mac CD’s in favor of talking. Being around Harry was already so easy, so comfortable.

Clifford greeted them at the door with a bark and a wag of his tail, and Harry laughed and reached down to give him a scratch behind the ears before turning to Louis expectantly.

“Bedroom is just through there,” Louis pointed down the hall. “I’m going to take him out and get him settled.” He grabbed the leash from the hook by the door. “Make yourself at home and I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t make me wait too long,” Harry said with a cheeky smile, waving as Louis left through the front door.

While Cliff took his sweet time smelling every rock or stray piece of grass they came upon on his quest for an appropriate place to pee, Louis took the opportunity to work out a plan for the night. He wasn’t sure what Harry was expecting or wanting from him, but he hoped they’d get to do all of the things they’d once described over the phone. There was so much Louis wanted to do, so much he wanted to make Harry feel, and he didn’t even know where to start.

He knew enough of what Harry liked and didn’t like from the fun they’d already had together, and he’d stick to those things until he knew more, but there were so many more things he wanted to explore together, if Harry was up for it. He hoped they could start tonight.

A plan formed and he returned to the apartment and left Cliff in the living room, earning himself a look of betrayal. Harry was sitting on the bed, already having kicked his shoes off, when Louis walked in closed the door to the bedroom behind him.

“Hey,” Harry murmured, his eyes soft around the edges.

“Hey,” Louis whispered back.

He headed for the bathroom before joining Harry, where he retrieved his lube and a box of condoms from the cabinet beneath his sink. Harry’s eyes followed him when he returned to the bedroom and placed the condoms and lube on his bedside table.

“I, uh-” Harry said, swallowing just as Louis turned to look at him. “We can use a condom if you want, but just so you know, I’m negative.” He pulled a picture of his STD test results up on his phone and showed it to Louis. “I got tested just last month and haven’t been with anyone since. And I’m on PrEP.”

“Oh,” Louis said, pausing as he mulled over that information, on what it meant Harry wanted from tonight. “Me too.”

He walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers, rifling through the bills and important bits of paper he stored there. “I’ve got my last test results around here somewhere.”

He showed them to Harry once he found the paper and Harry nodded once before handing it back to him.

“Should’ve known you wouldn’t want to use a condom,” Louis murmured as he put the paper to the side and joined Harry on the bed. “I forgot you said you like it messy.”

Harry hummed, leaning in close to Louis’ face. “And I want to feel you raw.”

“God,” Louis choked on a gasp and closed the space between them with a kiss, tongue dragging along the smooth skin of Harry’s bottom lip before delving in. Harry met him with sloppy eagerness, tilting his head and licking into Louis’ mouth with a desperate, hungry sound that sent goose bumps spreading across Louis’ skin.

His lips were soft yet demanding, both sinful and heavenly, and Louis couldn’t wait to feel them wrapped around his dick. He slid a hand between them and traced his finger along the inseam on Harry’s thigh, wordlessly asking for permission to touch. Harry’s breath was hot and damp against his mouth when he jutted his hips forward in answer.

“How do you want to do this?” Louis asked, pulling away from Harry’s mouth as he massaged at the bulge in his jeans.

Harry met his gaze, brows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean? I’m versatile, if you don’t wanna-”

“No,” Louis cut him off with a huff of laughter. “I meant, do you want to… have fun like we do over the phone? Or just-”

Harry placed a wet peck to Louis’ lips. “Daddy,” he whispered, nuzzling his cheek. “I want to play.”

The words knocked the breath out of Louis and he took a moment to praise Jesus and thank whatever God was responsible for making this happen for him. His cock started to thicken in his pants and he closed his eyes briefly.

“Shit,” he whispered, placing a kiss to Harry’s earlobe and reveling in the way the touch of his lips made Harry shiver as he chased Louis’ lips with his own. He was so much more pliant and responsive than Louis pictured, just so much lovelier than he could have ever imagined. He tasted so good that Louis’ heart started galloping in his chest. No other kiss had ever felt like this. He had never _wanted_ anyone else quite like this.

Before things got too heated and he got carried away, he cleared his throat and pulled his head back, creating a bit of space between them, which caused Harry to tense up and frown as if he thought he’d done or said something wrong.

“I want you to use your safewords,” Louis told him and Harry immediately relaxed, eyes roaming all over Louis’ face. “Just like we discussed before. Okay?”

Harry nodded and leaned back in for another kiss, but Louis stopped him with a firm hand to his chest. “I need a verbal answer, babe.”

Swallowing, Harry nodded again. “I’ll use a safeword if I need to. Promise. Don’t worry. I know the rules. ”

“Good boy,” Louis rewarded him with a kiss to his jaw. “Now, take off your clothes.”

He reached for the hem of his own shirt as Harry’s fingers started working the buttons of his. Louis watched for a moment before he pulled his shirt over his head, admiring the hands he’d admired so much in class and noting as the shirt parted, that Harry had quite a few more tattoos than the ones that scattered across his arms.

Louis quickly tossed his shirt to the side and then helped Harry by pushing his off of his shoulders and smoothing his palms across the smooth skin of his chest and the ripples of his abs, all the way down to where a pair of laurel tattoos framed the hair of his treasure trail.

“You just keep getting hotter and hotter,” Louis told him. “It’s unfair.”

Harry’s answering smile was wide and crooked. His fingers ran through the sparse hair on Louis’ chest. “Pretty hypocritical of you to say.”

Louis smirked in an attempt to hide his blush and reached for the button of Harry’s jeans, snapping them open and sliding them down and off along with his underwear. The sight of Harry’s cock, long and thick and jutting just a bit to the left, had his mouth watering. He couldn’t wait to feel it inside him, and he made a mental promise to himself that he was going to sit on that dick before the night was over if it killed him. But he had other plans first.

He rid himself of his own jeans and his briefs, aware of Harry’s eyes hungrily tracking his every movement. He didn’t move to touch though, just waited patiently for more instruction like a good boy.

Louis took a deep, steadying breath. “I want to play with your ass.”

“Please,” Harry nodded laying back, and just like that, spread his legs wide and pulled his knees up to his chest, making the prettiest picture as he presented himself. Louis nearly pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

He knelt between Harry’s thighs and squeezed briefly at his ankles before running his hands all the way up his legs and over his knees, pressing them even farther back. He placed a kiss to one knee before leaning over him to grab the lube from his nightstand which he dribbled over Harry's dick and onto his fingers. He stroked Harry’s cock with a loose grip, spreading the gel over him and playing with his slit. Harry moaned softly and Louis moved his wet fingers down to his entrance and slowly slid one inside up to the knuckle.

Harry hummed, opening easily for him, and Louis slid his finger in deeper, crooked it once, twice, three times, before pulling back out and repeating the movement with two fingers. Harry's cock twitched from where is rested on his stomach when Louis pressed continuously against his prostate, and Louis bent down to take him into his mouth. Harry cursed and spread his legs even wider to give Louis more room. He tasted like lube, but the musky scent concentrated in his groin made up for it and Louis sucked and swallowed around him, breathing him in.

Hands found their way into Louis’s hair and Harry started to shift his hips, thrusting up into Louis’ mouth and then grinding down to meet his fingers as he moved them in and out of his ass. Louis glanced up and met Harry’s gaze through his eyelashes. Harry moaned, loud and broken.

“Fuck me.” The words came out in a rush as Harry’s head fell back onto the pillows. Louis pulled off of him and wiped his mouth with his free hand. He couldn’t believe this was what he’d been missing, the desperation coursing through Harry’s body as his stomach muscles clenched and he bit his lips raw was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.

“In a bit,” Louis assured him, continuing to press relentlessly against his prostate with his fingers and coaxing another broken sound from Harry’s lips.

Harry lowered his legs and placed his feet flat on the bed, using them as leverage to ride Louis’ fingers, blatantly chasing his orgasm without Louis’ permission. Louis pulled his fingers out completely and Harry threw his head back in frustration and whimpered.

“We’re going at my pace,” Louis admonished, rubbing at Harry’s balls. “Not yours. Don’t rush me.”

“I wanna come,” Harry whined, reaching for Louis’ cock and wrapping a needy hand around him.

Louis batted his hand away and hummed as if he was actually considering letting Harry get his way so soon. “Ask me nicely.”

“Please,” he panted, lifting his head to look at where Louis’ hand was moving between his thighs. “Daddy, please can I come?”

Louis pushed his fingers inside again. “No.”

The sobbing noise Harry made in response nearly had Louis giving in, but he bit his lip and worked his fingers faster, placing a kiss to Harry’s knee.

“I’ve got a cock ring,” He told Harry. “Do you need it? Will that help?”

Harry groaned, squeezed his eyes shut and made a movement with his head that could mean anything. He was already falling apart so beautifully and Louis wasn’t even halfway done with him yet.

“Harry,” Louis said sharply and Harry struggled to look up at him through hooded eyes. “Baby, what’s your color?”

“Green,” Harry answered, licking at his lips. “I- Yes, please. The cock ring.”

Louis nodded to himself and took his hands away from Harry completely. He reached under the bed for his bin of sex toys and rifled around for the simple, stretchy black ring. He dribbled some lube onto it and then stretched it over Harry’s dick. The sight of this beautiful boy writhing under him, cheeks flushed and chest heaving, dark ring around his hard cock, was almost more than Louis could handle. He needed to be inside of him.

He poured some more lube onto his hand and slicked himself up. Harry noticed and hummed contentedly, flipping over and getting on his hands and knees, arching his back and pushing his ass in Louis’ direction. Louis wanted him so much. He couldn’t believe he had this man in his bed.

He lined himself up and pushed in slowly, groaning and eyes rolling backwards when he bottomed out. Harry’s answering moan was loud and desperate. The noises he made in person were even prettier than the ones he made over the phone.

“You feel so good,” Louis told him, squeezing at his soft hips as he started to rock into him. “Love how tight you are around me.”

He realized, after a few thrusts with Harry rocking back to meet him, that he wasn’t going to last. He was too overwhelmed, by the feeling of Harry, the sight of him, the knowledge that he trusted Louis to give him what he needed when and how he needed it.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed contentedly when Louis swiveled his hips in a circular motion and dragged his cock against his rim.

“See?” Louis said, slowing his thrusts. “You don’t need to come yet. Doesn’t this feel good?”

\---

Harry made a broken sound in the back of his throat and did his best attempt at a nod in response to Louis’ question. “Yeah, Daddy. ‘S good.”

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever felt this good. His body was so hot, so overwhelmed with lust, that he felt almost feverish with it. He’d expected Louis to pound into him hard and fast, fucking him until he was full and satisfied, but his movements were teasing and slow as he pressed wet, messy kisses into Harry’s neck and shoulders.

Despite his words, Harry clenched around Louis’ cock, hoping to move him along, because as good as this felt, he needed some relief or he was going to go insane. Instead of giving Harry what he wanted, Louis pulled out completely and gave his ass a hard smack. Harry gasped, his entire world narrowing down to the feel of the slight sting on his skin. If it weren’t for the ring around the base of his cock, Harry was sure he would have just shot his load.

This was everything he had ever imagined with Louis and so much more. He was so overwhelmed he could feel tears gathering in the corner of his eyes and he flushed in embarrassment to hear the vulnerable noises that were coming out of his mouth.

“Shh,” Louis soothed, turning Harry over to face him and putting a finger to his lips. “We aren’t in a hurry, remember? We’ve got all night. Stop trying to rush me.”

Harry sucked the finger into his mouth, because he needed something, _anything_. The only thing that made him feel better was the sight of Louis’ jaw clenching and his eyelids fluttering closed as Harry hummed around his finger, sucking and licking at it like it was a lollipop. He wasn’t as unaffected as he was trying to make Harry believe.

“Are you going to behave if I keep fucking you?” Louis asked, voice a bit breathless as he slid his finger out of Harry’s mouth. “Be a good boy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry murmured, hanging his head in defeat.

He was rewarded by Louis sliding back into him and finally, _finally_ fucking him hard and fast, the way he’d been practically gagging for. Harry thought he might be seeing stars. The feel of Louis fucking into Harry so good and deep was like a drug.

“You like that, baby?” Louis panted, bending down for a brief kiss. “Daddy’s finally fucking you how you like it, huh?”

All Harry could do was nod dumbly, the pleasure so intense that he couldn’t find his voice. Louis, however, was having none of that.

“What do you say?” Louis asked, his own voice breathless. “Daddy’s being so nice and fucking you like you asked. What do you say, princess?”

The new endearment made Harry want to cry. He swallowed and wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders, trying to bring their bodies closer together than they already were.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he whispered, a shiver of pleasure running through him.

“Good boy,” Louis gave him a brief kiss. “You’re welcome, baby.”

His movements became erratic and less coordinated, and Harry bucked his hips up to meet Louis’ movements, knowing he was close.

Louis threw his head back when he came, letting out the sweetest cry from the back of his throat and even though Harry hadn’t come yet himself, knowing that Louis was filling him deep with his come made him feel very content and satisfied. He clenched around Louis’ dick, working him through it until the end, and Louis grunted as he collapsed on top of him when he was finally spent.

He bit and sucked at Harry’s collarbone, over and over again, most definitely leaving a love bite, and that knowledge caused Harry to moan with even more satisfaction. He liked the idea of Louis marking him as his.

Louis sat up after another moment, pulling out of Harry completely and Harry sat up to join him, running his gaze all over Louis’ body- his sweaty chest that was still moving fast as he caught his breath, his messy cock laying thick in between his thighs. Harry couldn’t help himself. He reached out and ran a fingertip down the length of Louis’ flagging cock, drawing a line in the semen he’d dragged out of Harry’s ass when he pulled out. He met Louis’ eyes and stuck the finger in his mouth and sucked.

“Jesus Christ,” Louis whispered, throat suddenly sounding dry and scratchy. He leaned back on his hands. “You wanna clean Daddy up?”

There was probably nothing Harry wanted more. He bent over and wordlessly took Louis into his mouth, licking and sucking him clean, savoring the taste of him. He sucked long and hard enough that Louis started to harden again, filling Harry’s mouth in the most delicious way.

He moaned when Louis grabbed a handful of his hair a moment later and pulled him off of his dick.

“Make me come again,” he instructed. “And then we’ll see to you.”

Harry leaned forward almost immediately to take Louis back into his mouth, but the grip on his hair tightened, holding him back.

“Make me come on your cock,” Louis clarified.

Harry bit his lip, hesitating. There was no way he’d be able to keep from coming once he was in the snug heat of Louis’ ass, but he wanted to be a good boy for Louis so bad that he’d probably die trying to hold himself back.

One look at Louis told him that he’d noticed his hesitation, but he just raised an eyebrow at him and spread his legs. He tossed Harry the lube, which Harry caught in shaking hands.

“Still green?” Louis asked, running a hand down his stomach and then gripping his cock.

Harry swallowed around the thickness that was forming in his throat and nodded. “Yeah.”

Louis hummed and gave Harry a contented smile that had Harry’s insides fluttering pleasantly.

“You’re gonna make Daddy feel so good,” he told Harry, his pretty blue eyes tracking every movement as Harry warmed a dollop of lube in between his fingers and reached down to trace Louis’ pucker. “Already made me feel so good. Best boy in the world.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Harry whispered. His face grew warm and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his cheeks. Louis’s praise was so lovely. He almost never wanted anyone else to speak to him ever again. He was going to do his best to fulfill Louis’ words. He was going to make him feel the best he’d ever felt.

Louis’ hole clenched against the intrusion the first time Harry attempted to slide in a finger.

“Sorry,” Louis murmured. “Been a while.”  

Harry wordlessly slid back down on the sheets to take Louis’ cock into his mouth, batting his hand away and taking him down as far as he could go. He massaged Louis’ entrance and then attempted a finger again. This time, he was successful, and he felt around inside of the warm heat before pulling his finger out and repeating the motion.

Louis let out the prettiest, breathy sounds when Harry worked up to two fingers and started to his his prostate with every movement. Harry’s own cock felt heavy between his thighs, but he realized as he crooked his fingers deeper, that this was Louis’ way of showing him mercy without actually pausing their fun. Having Harry focus on him, rather than on his own pleasure and body, allowed him to calm down before he got to put his dick in Louis’ ass. Moments ago, he’d been sure he would bust as soon as he slid the head in, but now he was sure he’d last a little bit longer than that.

“After I come, you can come whenever you want.” Louis told him after Harry moved on to three fingers, voice so composed you’d almost never know that Harry had his fingers pressed against his prostate and his dick in his throat. Harry hummed to show he was listening, which earned him a slight buck of Louis’ hips.

“You can also come wherever you want,” Louis continued and that got Harry’s attention. Just the thought of getting to come inside of Louis nearly had him on edge again. He pulled off of Louis’ cock with a slurping sound, and looked up at Louis.

“Wanna come inside you,” he said, rubbing his face against Louis dick, a smear of precome spreading across his cheek.

“Come up here then,” Louis instructed, sitting up and shifting to the side so that they were no longer spread out diagonally across the bed. He rested his head against the pillows propped up against the headboard and gestured for Harry’s cock.

He squeezed some lube into his hand and Harry walked over on his knees, hissing when Louis grabbed his dick and gave it a few quick tugs to spread the lubricant. He then guided Harry to his hole and grabbed on to Harry’s thighs as he slid slowly in. Harry let out a choked moan as he bottomed out. Louis’ tight heat felt heavenly.

Louis squeezed around him, causing Harry to see stars, and then nodded once. “Move.”

The simple, direct order combined with the pleasure around his dick, made Harry a little light headed. He took a deep breath and began to move his hips in slow, deep thrusts.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Louis sighed contentedly, arching his back and rolling his hips up to meet him. “Just like that. Slow and steady.”

Harry was able to keep that pace for a bit, but pretty quickly, everything felt so good that he forgot that he was supposed to be moving at Louis’ pace. He started thrusting faster, chasing a release he knew he couldn’t have yet, hoping that it would speed Louis along as well. He should have known better.

Louis grabbed his hips, pressing so hard into his skin that he was sure to leave bruises. “We can just pause for a bit and start over later if you’re going to try to take the control yourself.” He fixed Harry with a stern look. “Slow down.”

Harry wanted to cry, but he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying every single moment of the torment Louis was putting him through.

Louis hummed thoughtfully. “Next time, I’ll have to start counting and you’ll get five spankings for every time I have to tell you to slow down because you can’t follow instructions.”

Holy fuck. Louis was going to make him bust just from the thought of that promise alone. Harry gritted his deep in an effort to hold back and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder as he obeyed and slowed his thrusts, hissing every time Louis clenched around him as he pulled out.

“Yeah,” Louis sighed, relaxing back against the pillows. “So good, baby. Let’s make this last.”

Harry fucked him at Louis’ pace until everything went hazy and his vision started to blur, tears forming in his eyes and threatening to spill over.

“Baby?” Louis asked, alarm in his voice. “What's wrong?”

“Everything just feels so good,” Harry slurred, keening as Louis rocked gently back against him. Louis made a soft sound of understanding that did Harry in. He sniffled through a sob and started crying, his body craving some sort of a relief.

“You’re doing perfect,” Louis told him, grabbing him by the chin and dragging him down for a kiss. “Couldn’t ask for better.”

He ran his tongue gently up one of Harry’s cheeks, tasting his tears, and then kissed next to his ear and whispered, “Fuck me hard and fast.”

Harry gasped in relief and instantly obeyed, grabbing onto the headboard and speeding up his thrusts, hitting Louis hard and deep, the wet sounds of their bodies meeting and Louis’ soft _yeah yeah yeahs_ the only noises in the room.

Harry noted when Louis reached down to fist his cock with his hand, and his own balls drew up in response, knowing that meant Louis was probably close. He redoubled his efforts, fucking Louis as fast and deep as he could while Louis’ hand sped over his cock. He was rewarded with the sight of Louis coming silently a few seconds later, back arched and head thrown back as he coated his stomach in come.

He made sure to fuck Louis through the entirety of his orgasm before he chased his own release, fucking into Louis with no rhythm. Louis pulled him down for another kiss, licking into his mouth when Harry finally came, groaning loud and broken into the kiss, body shaking with the force of his release.  

Harry collapsed onto Louis body, face against his neck, mind fuzzy and limbs boneless. Louis’ hands found their way into his sweaty hair and he stroked his fingers through the strands as Harry caught his breath, feeling completely wrecked.

“That was amazing,” he murmured. “Did such a good job, baby. Fucked me so good and waited so patiently.”

The praise was more drugging in person than it was over the phone. Harry felt like he was floating, feeling cherished and content as Louis continued to whisper praise into his ear and touch him in every which way, fingers in his hair, hands rubbing soothingly across his back, lips pressing the occasional kiss to his forehead.

“You’re totally blissed out, aren’t you?” Louis asked. Harry hummed in response. Despite the dried tear tracks on his face and the sticky come between their bodies and in his ass, he felt more content than he’d felt in a long, long time. He loved everything about this. He wanted to have Louis’ arms around him all the time, wanted to kiss him at least one hundred times a day, and he never wanted to leave this bed.

However, far too quickly for Harry’s taste, Louis slid out from beneath his body. Harry didn’t move or open his eyes, but he was distantly aware that Louis was in the bathroom, and then a few moments later he returned to Harry and ran a warm washcloth over his back and down to his ass, cleaning him up gently. He coaxed Harry into turning over and cleaned his stomach too, carefully removing the cock ring, before joining him again and draping a blanket over the both of them.

“Goodnight, baby,” he said, placing a kiss to Harry’s shoulder and then turning out the lights.

“Goodnight, Daddy,” Harry mumbled back.

\-----

The bed was empty when Louis woke up the next morning, which made him frown. He'd expected Harry to stay at least until he was awake, but if he hadn't stayed, Clifford definitely would have found his way into bed with him.

Louis rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and got up to investigate, walking out of his bedroom and down the hall into the living room to see Harry sitting on his couch, Cliff's head in his lap and a cup of tea in his hand. Louis crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame, thinking that he could easily get used to the sight.

Harry ran a hand over Cliff's head, stroking the fur behind his ears, and sensing that someone was in the room with him, turned his head to smile at Louis.

"Thought maybe you left me bright and early." Louis said, padding over to join them on the couch. He sat on the other side of Cliff, who just looked at him and didn't move, apparently deciding that Harry's attention was superior to Louis'. Louis would be mildly offended if he didn't know how drugging it was to have Harry's attention.

"Never,"  Harry countered. "Clifford started scratching at the door around an hour ago though, so I got up and took him outside. I can't go back to sleep once I'm up, so I settled in here because I didn't want to wake you."

“Considerate of you,” Louis told him, stealing his cup of tea and taking a sip.

“Heyyy,” Harry pouted and Louis returned the mug to him with a chuckle. Harry beamed and took an obnoxious sip before placing the tea on the side table. How this man could be so sexy one moment and then entirely too adorable the next, Louis would never know.

He considered him for a moment and then reached over and ran his fingers through the hair at Harry's neck, tugging just slightly to see how Harry reacted. He was not let down when Harry exhaled a shaky breath.

"I like you quite a lot, Harry Styles," Louis told him, fingers leaving his hair and skidding town to trace over a mark he'd left on his neck last night

Harry hummed. "Me too, Louis Tomlinson. Last night was unreal."

The previous night was everything Louis had ever wanted and more, everything he’d ever dreamed of having and had convinced himself he’d never get. He didn’t want to let it go.

"Is it too early to say I want you all to myself?” he asked. “The thought of anyone else touching you already kind of makes me want to scream."

“No,” Harry whispered “I feel the same.”

“At the risk of sounding completely barbaric, I feel like you’re already mine,” Louis said, watching with fascination as goosebumps bloomed where Louis’ fingers delicately teased at Harry’s skin. “Like you’ve always been mine. Don’t want anyone else to have you.”

Harry titled his head, leaning into Louis’ touch. “You gonna piss on me or something to make sure everyone knows?”

Louis could tell Harry meant it as a joke, playing off of Louis’ claim of being barbaric, but he pressed the tips of his fingers more firmly into the mark on Harry’s neck and hummed, remembering one of their first conversations and the way Harry had stuttered when Louis broached the idea. The way he’d moaned last night when Louis made the very mark he was currently touching.

“Why do I get the feeling you’d be into that?” he asked.

A blush spread across Harry’s cheeks and down his neck, confirming that theory, and Louis grinned.

“Some other time,” he promised and leaned in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there i am TERRIBLE at responding to comments but i’m going to TRY MY BEST!!!!!!! i do love getting comments and i read each one if you feel so inclined to leave me one <333
> 
> fic title from this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ufw5oIcw2o). 
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://www.littlelouishiccups.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
